1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter face insert that reduces or eliminates backspin, and in some circumstances imparts topspin, of a golf ball after impact with the putter face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art putters and putters currently sold in the marketplace tend to impart unwanted backspin on a golf ball as it leaves the putter face, primarily due to the loft of these putters. It is understood that too much initial backspin on the ball when leaving the putter face reduces putting accuracy. As such, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate backspin, or even impart topspin, when putting in order to increase distance and directional control over the golf ball.
Although the prior art discloses various types of putter inserts, most putters do not use face technology intended to reduce backspin. While some golf club manufacturers use groove technology in an attempt to reduce backspin, the current technology on the market and the prior art has failed to provide a putter insert that effectively reduces or eliminates backspin.